Naruto Hinata Oneshot
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Heres a one shot I can up with after seeing a couple funny comics on the internet


Naruto sighed happily as he and his female companion exited from the hotel, both with blissful smiles on their faces. Naruto enjoyed feeling her warmth against him as she hugged his arm, sighing happily and contently as they left the building. However, Naruto stopped short and was untterly shocked and scared by what he saw. Standing in front of him, both wearing shocked expressions were none other than Sakura and Kiba. The girl with him just kept her eyes closed, still feeling satisfied and happier than she'd ever been.

"Naruto? Hinata? What are you-?" Kiba's question was cut short as he realized just where they had come from. "Oh." He said, blushing.

The three were silent for several seconds before Sakura lost her temper.

"Just what the hell where you doing in a place like this?" She demanded.

It was no secret that Naruto had turned her down just a few weeks ago. Kiba backed away slightly as he watched her start to turn red from ander. He swore he could see smoke coming out her ears.

"Ah...un...It was a matter of profound importance!" Naruto declared, trying to put up a defense, but Hinata still would not let go of his arm, nor would she even do anything besodes smile dreamily and sigh happily.

Sakura's anger was starting to get the better of her as she cracked her knuckles.

_"This won't end well."_ Naruto thought.

"Hinata! Tell me you two did not do what I think you did?" Sakura demanded.

Hinata desided to come to her senses and looked at the pair in confusion.

"Kiba-kun? Sakura-san? Why are the two of you here?" She asked.

The two in question redened and stepped further away from each other as Hinata looked at them questioningly.

"Um...Looking for you two. Shino said he saw you guys headed this way." Kiba explained as he avoided Sakura.

Hinata shrugged before she looked back at Naruto and her dreamy expression returned.

"Hmmm...Naruto-kun." She muttered as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

The two love struck shinobi headed away as Kiba and Sakura shuffled their feet, embarassed. It wa a few minutes before they went their seperate ways so that rumors wouldn't start about them being intimate.

xxxxx

Naruto walked down the street, happier than he could ever remember being. He was dating Hinata and things were perfect. At least, they had been so far for the past month. He was just about to stop at his favorite ramen stand when Kakashi arrived in front of him, looknig rather pleased at something.

"Hey sensei."

"Yo. The Hokage wants to speak with you." Kakashi told him.

Naruto gave him a curious look before he headed off to the Hokage tower. He knew something was off by the smiles he was getting from all of the females there and horrified looks from the guys as he walked up to an equally grinning Shizune.

"Well, I'll let you in. And, congratulations." She said winking.

Naruto stil didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but he shrugged and walked into the office to see Tsunade smiling, holding a sheet of paper and a paler than normal Hinata. She looked to him and gulped. He could see the worry on her face. Naruto walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan? What's going on? Why's Hinata here?"

"Well, she came to me this morning complaining of sickness on the mornings, increased appitie, along with fatigue. Can you guess what the cause is?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Nope. Haven't got a clue."

Tsunade chuckled as she tossed him the folder.

"Here. Take a look."

Naruto opened it and froze. Across the top in big bold black letters were the words 'Pregnancy Test.' He shakily scrolled down past the lab notes and found the line he was looking for. Results...Positive. The folder fell from his hands as he simply stood rooted to the ground as Hinata tried to get him to respond. After a few minutes, he smiled slightly.

"Well, earlier than expected, but not the end of the world."

Tsunade grinned evily.

"It will be once you tell Hiashi."

A thump was heard as Naruto passed out.

xxxxxx

It had been four months since that day and they had been hiding it rather well from Hiashi, except that now, it was almost impossible to hid Hinata's growing abdoman under a baggy coat. They decided to tell him tonight at dinner. Now, Hiashi had been very accepting of Naruto. He knew the boy held no ill will toward others and that he had helped both Neji and Hinata to become better than what they were. Hell, he liked the kid! So it was with a concerned expression on his face when he watched Naruto and Hinata enter the training dojo, both looking pale as he and Hanabi finished up their training. Hiashi looked at them as Naruto cleared his throat.'

"Umm...Lord Hyuuga? Umm....we uh....we have something very, very important to tell you. Or show you. Which ever comes first."

Hiashi felt his gaze harden and he gripped the sword he had in his hands. If it was what he thought it was...so help he blonde kid.

"Speak now."

Naruto gulped and decided that the best way to get it over with, was to come out and say it.

"Hinata's four and a half months pregnant."

Hiashi glared daggers at the boy as Hanabi appeared at her sister's side and eyed her belly.

"I can't tell. The coat's to baggy and my byuakugan can't penetrate."

Hinata looked at Naruto, who nodded. She undid her jacket and dropped it on the ground. Hiashi's eyes widened as Hanabi stared in shock. Hinata's belly was significantly rounded and large. Hiashi didn't even say anything as he took off after Naruto, Byuakugan active and sword held high.

"You little bastard! You defiled my daughter! I'm gonna chop em off!" He screamed as they ran round and round the taining dojo.

"AIEEEE! HELP ME!" Naruto cried out as he kept himself out of arms reach of the pissed off father.

Hanabi had her hand on her sister's belly, blushing as she grinned.

"Awww. Your gonna be a mommy!" Hanabi cried happily.

Hinata couldn't help but to blush and smile at her sister, forgetting that her father was trying to de-nut Naruto.

xxxxxx

Naruto felt pain he never imagined. He had always assumed that he would only face death on the battlefeild. Never would he have thought that Hinata would be like this.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

Naruto gasped as tears ran down his face as his right hand was being slowly crushed to dust.

_"Damn! She could give baa-chan a run for money when it comes to strength!"_

Naruto couldn't say much considering how much pain he was in and Tsunade seemed to be enjoying it way too much. She herself was busy delivering the baby.

"Alright Hinata. Your doing good. Doing good. I can see the head. You just have to push one more time, k?"

Hinata nodded while Naruto choose the wrong moment to ask a very stupid question.

"Why does that feel painful coming out? Going in she seemed to likeEEEEE!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!" Naruto could have sworn he saw blood shoot out of his hand as the bones were ground to dust.

Tsunade smirked as Hinata pushed a final time and the small newborn began to wail. Tsunade wrapped it in a cloth after he had Naruto use his left hand to cut the umbilical cord. She came up to the side of the bed where an extremely exhuasted Hinata looked over at her smiling.

"Well, congratulations. It's a girl." Tsunade told her, placing the baby in her arms.

Hinata looked at the little girl and smiled. She had one eye open halfway and Hinata could see light blue, pupiless eyes and she had a small tuft of blonde hair on her head. The baby yawned and fell back asleep as Naruto chuckled.

"You did all the work, yet she's drained as well." His hand had since healed thanks to the fox.

Hinata giggled.

"Well, she did some of the work too. So what do we name her?" She asked him.

Naruto grinned.

"How about...Yumi?"

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes for rest.

"Perfect."


End file.
